The present invention relates generally to cargo tie-down systems, and more particularly to a new and improved cargo tie-down system which is especially useful in connection with the securing of cargo loads, such as, for example, cargo drums, within cargo containers which can be located upon or within, for example, trucks, railroad cars, airplanes, ships, or the like.
Various conventional or PRIOR ART cargo loading and cargo tie-down or securing systems or techniques are of course well-known in the industry. One such conventional or PRIOR ART cargo loading and cargo tie-down securing system or technique is disclosed, for example, within FIG. 1 and is generally indicated by the reference character 10. A plurality of cargo loads, in the form of barrels or drums 12, are disposed within a cargo hold 14 of a cargo container 16, and in order to fixedly secure and retain the cargo drums 12 within the cargo container 16, a securing system, comprising in effect a grid or framework structure 18 fabricated from wood, is utilized. The primary disadvantage or drawback characteristic of such a conventional or PRIOR ART wooden grid or framework structure 18 resides in the overall relatively high costs involved in connection with such structures. For example, the raw material costs of the lumber are significant, and in addition, the labor costs involved in constructing the framework or grid structure 18 and securing the same to the interior wall or floor portions of the cargo container 16 are likewise considerable. Still further, when the cargo load reaches its destination, additional labor costs are required to be expended in order to deconstruct the framework or grid structure 18. Accordingly, an improved shipping technique has been warranted.
In light of the foregoing, an improved shipping technique was subsequently developed and is disclosed, for example, within U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,036 which issued to Vario on Apr. 9, 2002. In accordance with such a system or technique, as disclosed, for example, within FIG. 2, which corresponds to FIG. 3 of the aforenoted patent, a cargo truck storage compartment is disclosed at 56, and it is seen that the cargo truck storage compartment 56 comprises a back panel 63 of the truck, a left side wall 60, a right side wall 54, and the floor 66. The cargo to be transported comprises a plurality of nursery containers 67, and in order to secure the nursery containers 67 within the truck storage compartment 56, first and second panels 52,62 of a high tensile strength material are adhered to the right side wall 54 of the cargo truck storage compartment 56, while third and fourth panels 58,64 are similarly secured to the left side wall 60 of the cargo truck storage compartment 56. Each one of the panels 52,62,58,64 is a product which is commercially available from WALNUT INDUSTRIES, INC. of Philadelphia, Pa. under the trademarked product name TY-GARD2000(copyright), and it is noted, in conjunction with, for example, panel 52, that panel 52 comprises a first section 53 which extends from a first end 55 of the panel 52 to a center portion 61 of the panel 52, and a second section 57 which extends from the center portion 61 of the panel 52 to the other end 59 of the panel 52. The first section 53 of the panel 52 has an adhesive disposed upon the back side thereof by means of which the panel 52 is adhesively bonded to the side wall 54 of the storage compartment 56, however, section 57 of the panel 52 does not have any adhesive material disposed upon the back side thereof and therefore is not adhesively bonded to the side wall 54 of the storage compartment 56. The other panels 62,58,64 have structures which are similar to that of panel 52.
As best seen in FIG. 3, which corresponds to FIG. 6 of the noted patent, after all of the nursery cargo items 66 have been loaded upon the truck between the left and right side walls 60,54 of the truck storage compartment 56, a gate 82 is positioned rearwardly of the cargo load 67, and as best seen in FIG. 4, which corresponds to FIG. 10 of the noted patent, the free end portions 59 of the panels 52 and 58, as well as the free end portions 59 of the panels 62 and 64, are overlapped as at 106. By using a special tightening tool 102, which has a vertically oriented slit 104 formed therein for accommodating the overlapped free end portions 106 of the panels 52,58, the overlapped free end portions 106 of the panels 52,58 can be inserted into the slit 104 of the tightening tool 102. Subsequently, upon twisting the tool 102 while the overlapped free end portions 106 of the panels 52,58 are disposed within the slit portion 104 of the tool 102 as shown in FIG. 5 which corresponds to FIG. 11 of the noted patent, the panels 52,58 are effectively pulled toward and tightened with respect to each other so as to securely fasten or retain the gate 82, and in turn, the cargo loads 67, within the cargo truck storage compartment 56. While the panels 52,58, as well as the panels 62,64, are then disposed within such tensioned states, an interface adhesive panel 92, having adhesive disposed upon the entire rear surface thereof, is adhered over each one of the intertwined regions 101, as shown in FIG. 3, which is formed by twisting the overlapped free end portions 106 of the panels 52,58 together as shown in FIG. 6, which corresponds to FIG. 12 of the noted patent. Subsequently, the tool 102 is removed from each intertwined region 101. In a manner similar to that characterizing the panels 52,62,58, 64, the interface adhesive panel 92 is commercially available under the trademarked product name TY-PATCH2000(copyright), and is likewise available from WALNUT INDUSTRIES, INC. of Philadelphia, Pa.
While the cargo securing system or technique as disclosed within the noted patent to Vario is operationally viable, and obviously rectifies the economic deficiencies, disadvantages, or drawbacks characteristic of the conventional PRIOR ART wooden framework or grid structure system, it has nevertheless likewise proven to be relatively expensive, as well as being quite tedious and time-consuming to implement. Consequently, a need still exists in the art for a new and improved cargo tie-down system and technique which is especially adapted for use in connection with the tying-down or securing of bulk cargo loads, in the form of barrels, drums, palletized loads, or the like, within cargo containers located upon trucks, ships, railroads, airplanes, or the like, which is relatively simple in structure, which is relatively simple to install, and which is relatively inexpensive to fabricate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cargo-tie down system, and a method or technique for using the same, in order to secure cargo loads, such as, for example, palletized loads, barrels, drums, or the like, within cargo containers located upon trucks, ships, railroads, airplanes, or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cargo-tie down system, and a method or technique for using the same, in order to secure cargo loads, such as, for example, palletized loads, barrels, drums, or the like, within cargo containers located upon trucks, ships, railroads, airplanes, or the like, wherein such system and technique effectively overcome the various operational and fabrication disadvantages or drawbacks characteristic of conventional PRIOR ART cargo tie-down systems or techniques.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cargo-tie down system, and a method or technique for using the same, in order to secure cargo loads, such as, for example, palletized loads, barrels, drums, or the like, within cargo containers located upon trucks, ships, railroads, airplanes, or the like, wherein such system is relatively simple in structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cargo-tie down system, and a method or technique for using the same, in order to secure cargo loads, such as, for example, palletized loads, barrels, drums, or the like, within cargo containers located upon trucks, ships, railroads, airplanes, or the like, wherein such system is relatively simple to effectively install and implement.
A last object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cargo-tie down system, and a method or technique for using the same, in order to secure cargo loads, such as, for example, palletized loads, barrels, drums, or the like, within cargo containers located upon trucks, ships, railroads, airplanes, or the like, wherein such a system is relatively inexpensive to fabricate.
The foregoing and other objectives are achieved in accordance with the teachings and principles of the present invention through the provision of a new and improved cargo-tie down system, and a method or technique for using the same, in order to secure cargo loads, such as, for example, palletized loads, barrels, drums, or the like, within cargo containers located upon trucks, ships, railroads, airplanes, or the like, wherein the system comprises a cargo-retention, double-ply safety sheet, having a substantially rectangular configuration, to which four cargo-retention straps are fixedly sewn within the corner regions thereof. A first pair of the cargo-retention straps, comprising a relatively short retention strap and a relatively long retention strap, is effectively disposed along a first diagonal of the cargo-retention sheet, while a second pair of the cargo-retention straps, likewise comprising a relatively short retention strap and a relatively long retention strap, is disposed along a second diagonal of the cargo-retention sheet such that together, the four cargo-retention straps are arranged within an array having a substantially X-shaped configuration. More particularly, all of the cargo-retention straps have first end portions thereof fixedly sewn upon a forward-facing surface of the cargo-retention sheet, they are then respectively passed through snap-hooks which are adapted to be mated with and support upon support hooks fixedly mounted upon interior wall portions of the cargo container, and are effectively routed across the rearward-facing surface of the cargo-retention sheet so as to collectively be disposed within the aforenoted X-shaped array or arrangement. The relatively short cargo-retention straps of each pair of cargo-retention straps, disposed along each one of the diagonals of the cargo-retention sheet, have suitable, conventionally available female-strap fasteners fixedly mounted thereon, while the relatively long cargo-retention straps of each pair of cargo-retention straps, disposed along each one of the diagonals of the cargo-retention sheet, are adapted to be passed through the strap fasteners so as to achieve tightening of the cargo-retention straps. In addition to the aforenoted structure, the cargo-retention sheet is also provided with a pair of interior pockets within which a pair of inflatable air bags are disposed whereby as a result of the inflation of such inflatable air bags, suitable pressure forces are exerted or impressed upon the cargo loads for securing the same as well as for cushioning the cargo loads against impact forces.